1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seals of the type employing a spring installed on a sealing element and more particularly to a method and article for positively retaining the spring in place during shipping, handling and installation of the seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of positively retaining a spring in place on a seal is an old and recurring problem in the oil seal industry both among suppliers and users. Many solutions have been attempted, however, none have to date been completely commercially satisfactory. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,784, assigned to the same assignee as is the subject patent application, shows a seal including a resilient tube in which the garter spring is positioned, the tube being adhesively fixed into a groove in the sealing flange of the seal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive method (and seal produced thereby) wherein the spring of the seal is positively retained during shipping, handling and installation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method (and a seal produced thereby) for positively retaining the spring by covering the spring and adjacent portions of the seal element with a film of wax; in the preferred embodiment the entire head section and spring is immersed in melted wax to positively retain the spring in place while also providing lubrication to the sealing lip during the initial installation and start-up.